


A Little Too Comfortable

by lavishovation



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Short, Short One Shot, and they were ROOMMATES, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishovation/pseuds/lavishovation
Summary: This is just a really short on shot I wrote a really long time ago and decided to post now. Jughead is living in Archie's house and they're getting a little too comfortable with each other.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Little Too Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even an Archie/Jughead shipper so tbh I don't know why I wrote this but I did it a long time ago and I guess someone should see it. Anyway enjoy whatever this is.

Day 19 of living with Archie  
It's been almost three weeks with him. It's probably the best place I've ever lived, aside from the drive-in. The old place wasn't ideal, and it wasn't comfortable, but it was home, it was my support system. I had my own place, practically my own company, and a bed. I'd never had something like that, not since Mom and Jellybean left. I miss them a lot.  
Archie's been my best friend since we were kids, and these days seem to rekindle the great friendship that we had, but now it's different, now we're a lot closer than we used to be. Living in the same room is like sharing a college dorm, he's the funnest roommate I've ever had, by a long shot.  
My parents are really great and all, but they don't care about anything like they used to. They've got good intentions, but don't follow through with anything they promise, and they don't get along. That's why Mom left with Jellybean. Her, I loved and protected with everything I had, and then Mom took her and ran away, "to escape Dad's ideas of a 'better life,'" she said. I feel bad, like it's my own fault in some way. The guilt is enough to hold me down sometimes. Occasionally, I see my grades drop a letter or two, and I know exactly why. But now, I try not to think about it and just live life as it is now, hoping the future is better.  
The Andrews' house is fantastic. It's a little on the rough side, but under these circumstances, it's the best I could ever dream of. My personal favorite part is Archie. We get along much better than we have been in the past few months, a lot better.  
The entire setting is more... intimate. It's less like we're best friends and more like an old married couple. One time, just once, we kissed. It happened by accident, we sort of fell on top of each other.  
I was sitting at the foot of his bed, playing video games like we usually do, when he walked in and tripped over my make-shift mattress, sending him flying not onto me, but his own bed. I turned around and he playfully grabbed my shoulder, but he didn't mean to have me land on his chest. So there we were, him pulling me down, staring at my lips. I got lost in the moment, and somehow leaned down to kiss him. It was only a few seconds, maybe a bit longer.  
It went by really fast, but I savored the taste of his breath with mine. It wasn't my first time kissing a guy, but that's for another day. I think Archie really enjoyed himself too, and I'm afraid to know if that's a good or a bad thing. He moaned into it a little, making me think he was into it and wanting more. There's one part that happened after that I've been trying to forget, to convince myself that it didn't really happen, but it did. Still, I'm not sure how I feel, how I felt. He took me by the arms, and in one motion, rolled both of us over so that he was on top. With one last touch of his tongue to my lips, he let go and jumped up.  
"I'm so sorry," I remember him saying.  
I replied nervously and blurted out, "no need to apologize, it was an accident," and with my arms crossed. I left the room, and he fell back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short but let me know if it was really bad or decent?


End file.
